The Black Fox and the Marauder
by Criya Astleon
Summary: What would happen if there was another person trying to run away from the law on the Hunter-Gratzner...and she isn't exactly what she seems


The Black Fox and the Marauder

It wasn't even sunup and already Feyra was running for her life. She thought she had been so careful, it has almost been six months moving from place to place. She finally thought she could relax a little here on Tritus V, but early this morning they had found her. Feyra had smelled them a whole street away, thank God they had been upwind of her or she would have been bound and caught already. So waking out of a dead sleep she had grabbed all the necessities and crammed them in her bag flying out the window as she did so. She was three streets away before they discovered she was gone and so the chase had begun.

So here she was at four am hauling some serious ass trying to get off world as soon as possible. She was only five streets away from the spaceport now and even though she didn't sense any pursuit that only meant that they were laying in wait for her up ahead. So as she neared the port she slowed down to catch her breath and think of a game plan for getting off world without getting caught. She searched through her bag and came up grinning, they still didn't know what she looked like this time so she was going to use that to her full advantage. They would spend all of their time searching the female passengers and she would be able to slip by virtually unnoticed, because the identity she had created for herself was a marvel. Stopping by a fountain in on the street she cleaned her face and used it to slick her hair into the dorky style most professors kept it in, then she proceeded to tighten her chest binding and straiten her outfit. Calmly assuming her role she strolled up to the port and got into the queue for the ticket office. "I would like one ticket to Caltron III please," she said in the nasally voice of her professor persona.

"Name," said the bored looking clerk.

"Francis Delacrouse, Professer of Ancient history," she said.

"What class ship would you like? First, second, or third class," drawled out the worker.

"Cheapest possible please," she said

"1,450 credits," stated the ticket master.

Feyna winced when she heard the price, but grudgingly handed over the money. It took up most of the credits she had saved up, and it was going to take a while to replace, but it was worth the expense to get off world.

"Alright Professor Delacrouse your all set, Dock 15 the Hunter-Gratzner it leaves at seven am sharp and all tickets are non-refundable, so don't be late. Next person in line please," said the ticket master.

As she left the ticket office all of Feyna's senses were open wide searching for any sign of trouble, she knew they were here the only question was where. As she walked up the platform towards dock fifteen she only sensed regular run of the mill thoughts from the people around her, but then she sensed something she was all too familiar with, hatred and oddly enough amusement. She turned around to face the source of the thoughts that was headed her way quickly and had just enough time to avoid being knocked over by some cop wannabe with a prisoner in tow. The prisoner was a huge guy at least six feet tall, his head was shaved and he wore all black from the boots on his feet to the goggles that concealed his eyes, and he was the source of the intriguing thoughts. As if sensing her staring the convict looked her way as they walked by, and even though she couldn't see his eyes she knew he was looking right at her, he looked at her with furrowed brows like she was some puzzle he hadn't quite figured out yet. Suddenly his attention was drawn back to the front when the cop evidently had enough of his staring and cuffed him on the side of the head. Feyna gathered her scattered concentration and started listening to the thoughts around her again searching for His men, just the thought of Him sent deep waves of disgust coursing through her. Continuing on her way she slowly worked her way over to dock fifteen and that's when she saw them, five men all dressed like cops so not to attract suspicion, she knew they were looking for her because her picture was seated firmly in their minds. But they were out of luck because she was no longer that person, the fat pamper princess persona that she had used to fool everyone disappeared the moment she had made her escape. Putting a mask of bland indifference on she strolled leisurely towards the open hatch on the ship, sniffing in mild disgust as she passed them while they were frisking a tough looking prospector type woman as her husband argued with a nearby guard about it being unnecessary. As she stepped onto the ship she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked up towards the cockpit end of the ship, and to her great surprise walked right into the back of the prisoner from before. She backed up a step, straitened her glasses which had been knocked askew and had just started dusting off her suit when the cop wannabe turned around and finally noticed her.

"Don't get too close to this one Sir, he is a dangerous killer," he said and then he dragged the prisoner off to his cryo locker.

Mumbling about dumb mercenaries not even being smart enough to come up with a decent back story she took the locker diagonally across from the prisoner and settled in for what she knew was going to be a hellish ride.


End file.
